It is desirable to have propulsion devices for self-propelling personal watercraft such as kayaks other than use of the typical paddle. One particular method of propelling personal watercraft is to use pedal systems that convert force produced by a user's legs into a propulsion force to propel the watercraft.
For these propulsion devices to work efficiently, they must extend below the bottom of the personal watercraft such that an output of the propulsion device extends into the water.
Unfortunately, if the propulsion device contacts with the bottom of the body of water when approaching shore or when operating in shallow water, the propulsion device may become damaged or hung up on the bottom of the body of water inhibiting motion of the watercraft.